Geek to Chic
by DemonicWizard01
Summary: This is my take on the Granger Family Reunion. Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna
**Hey guys, I hope you like this Granger Family Reunion fic! It has been done a lot of times, but I love these and I really wanted to write one! ;)**

Jessica Granger and Grace Granger sat in the backseat of their parents car. They were on the way to the Granger family reunion They were staring at the front page of the weekly magazine they got. The headline said, **Draco Malfoy, Sexiest Man Alive**.

"Oh my god! He is SO hot! I swear he will be my boyfriend if it's the last thing I do!" Jessica ranted.

"Oh come off it Jess, YOUR not getting him how they bloody hell do you plan on doing that?" Grace asked smugly.

"I heard a rumor he is coming the the hotel this weekend." Jessica said.

"WHAT!? Why would he go there?" Grace said. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You can be so daft sometime you know that? Were going to a Malfoy hotel, maybe he is going there for some business reason." Jessica replied.

"Whatever. Oh did you hear, Hermione is coming this year."

"Wait, Hermy the bucktoothed bossy bookworm Granger?"

"No, the other Hermione we know. Yes that one! Idiot." Grace replied muttering the last part.

"I wonder how she changed in 15 years. I bet she hasn't changed one bit. Still just as bossy as well."

"Yeah probably. I bet she doesn't have a boyfriend, I mean who would want to date _her_."

They continued driving to the hotel and the two sisters kept ranting on and on about Hermione. They never really liked Hermione. They always thought she was a bossy bookworm that had no fun. They hadn't seen her in 15 years. The last time they saw her was right before Hermione headed off to Hogwarts and since then the cousins haven't spoken.

As they pulled up to the hotel, they stared up at the beautiful building. It was at least 50 stories, the outside was green and silver, and the whole building was covered in windows. The sisters stepped out of the car and grabbed their bags. The continued to look up at it as they moved with their parents to stand in front of the hotel, waiting for the rest of their family. Not five minutes later, 4 of their other cousins and their aunt and uncle pulled up.

"Marcus, Dylan, Joey, Alina how are you guys?" Jessica asked their cousins.

"Good, how about you?" Alina asked.

They continued to chat before Jessica and Grace went over to greet their aunt and uncle. They were in the middle of some conversations, when Hermione's parents pulled up in a 2016 Lexus LX. All the kids growled, knowing that Hermione's parents once again outdid them in cars. Hermione's parents always seemed to beat the rest of the family in every way. Jessica and Grace's parents would get a new car, and then Hermione's parents would get a better one. Marcus would be accepted into a private school, and Hermione would be accepted into a school where you couldn't even know the name of. This was another one of the many reasons they didn't like Hermione much. They didn't really mind her parents but to them Hermione was horrid. They thought that Hermione would get out of the nice car with her parents, but only their aunt and uncle did. Everyone walked over to greet them. After the hugs and kisses, Jessica couldn't help but ask the question on everyones mind.

"Aunt Emma, Uncle Dan, where is Hermione? Did she decide not to come again?" She asked hopefully.

"No she is on her way. She just got caught up at work. She should- Oh there she is!" Emma said, pointing to a 2016 Audi A7. It drove up past the valet parking and into a spot that said reserved. The engine stopped and a woman wearing a green dress that hugged her perfect figure. She had black 2 inch heels and a black leather purse on the crook of her arm. She had pair of extremely expensive looking ray-ban sunglasses on. Her hair was not a bushy bird's nest anymore, it was in tame curls and fell nicely down her back. Around her neck was a diamond necklace with a silver snake and a golden lion intertwined pendent. The yes of the snake were emeralds while the lions eyes were rubies. Before walking towards the rest of her family, whole at that point were staring at here opened mouth, she walked to the back of her car and opened the truck. She pulled out 2 Moschino Leather suitcases and handed them off the the valet waiting for her. He rushed them off to the hotel. She closed the trunk before walking over the the staring family. Her cousins noticed she walked over with complete confidence and poise. She held her head high and didn't look at all afraid of reactions. Before greeting the rest of the family she hugged her parents. Before anyone else could react, Jessica spoke up.

"He-Hermione? Is that really you? What happened?!" She asked. Hermione chuckled and then smirked at her gawping cousins, aunts and uncles.

"Well, there is this thing called growing up. It happens to sometimes." She said smugly, not letting the smirk leave her face. Her cousins glared at her. She hugged her aunts and uncles before Marcus noticed the parking space she parked in.

"Hey, you can't park in the reserved spot. It is reserved for the COO of Malfoy Industries. Unless your the COO, you have to move." He said smugly. Hermione raised and eyebrow and then smirked.

"Well, actually I AM the COO of Malfoy Industries. I was at a meeting right before I got here. Anyways don't you think we should be checking in?" She asked. No one wanted to argue and they all nodded at her. The ring that they didn't notice before, was now noticed as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"Hermione, your engaged!" Jessica screeched. Hermione flinched at the loud noise before replying.

"No, I'm married for three years now. We had a small ceremony on the beach. Just some close friends and out parents." She said before walking towards the hotel. They didn't get a chance to ask who he was, as they rushed after her. They all entered the hotel and the sight before them was breath taking. Above them was a beautiful chandelier made out of crystal and glass. The walls were stone and wood while the flood was marble. The lighting made it just perfectly dim and the main desk was as big as a small child's room. Hermione walked up to the main desk.

"Hello, I would like to check in for the Granger family reunion." Hermione said without looking up from her purse. When the receptionist heard the name Granger, her head shot up. The rest of the family raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger? Is that you?" The receptionist asked. At this Hermione looked up and smiled. She dropped her purse on the counter and ran behind the desk She engulfed the girl in a hug.

"Lavendar, it's so good to see you! How's Dean and the kids?" She asked the girl named Lavendar.

"Their good. Chris just turned 4. How is your job going? I got to say, landing this one was amazing, pays really well. And how about Dra-?" Before Lavendar could finish her sentence, Hermione hand shot up to her mouth and gave her a 'don't say a word' look. Lavendar's eyes widened and then she understood before nodding her head. Hermione walked back to the other side of the counter.

"Alright, dinner tonight will be at 7 and then the reception at 8:30. Your rooms have been upgraded to penthouse, is that correct Hermione." Hermione nodded before turning to her family.

"Are you all cool with bunking on the same floor as us?" She said gesturing towards her parents and herself. They nodded before Lavendar handed the room keys to Hermione and said goodbye.

As they were walking towards the elevator, Alina started to smother Hermione with questions.

"So Hermione, when are we going to get to meet your husband? How did you get your job at Malfoy Industries? Do you know the Malfoys?" Before Alina could ask another question, Hermione put her hand up and started to answer the ones already said.

"You will meet him tonight. I go the job at Malfoy Industries after I graduated and I do know the Malfoys as they are my bosses. I also went to school with their son." She said smirking at the reactions.

"You went to school with Draco Malfoy? Didn't he go to some school in Scotland?" Alina asked.

"I also went to a school in Scotland remember?" She said.

"So, what is he like? Are you friends? Probably not." Jessica asked, saying the last part softly to a chuckling Grace.

"At school we actually hated each other and that only changed in the last year of school when we were made Head boy and girl together. We became friends after we got to know each other and after we graduated, Lucius Malfoy offered me a job. I took it and now, here I am." She said walking away and ending the conversation with her cousins who were seething in anger.

That night at 7:00, the Granger family was gathered in a big room where they were going to eat their dinner. Everyone was there except Hermione. Just as Emma was about to go up and find her, Hermione walked in. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that flared at the bottom of her hips. It went down to the floor. She was wearing blue heels and her hair war pinned up in a tight bun. She was wearing the same necklace as earlier as well as her rings. She greeted her family before sitting down at her seat between her parents. She kissed her father on the cheek and hugged her mother.

"When is Draco getting her?" Emma asked quietly as the food was being served.

"At the reception. I think he is bringing Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, and Blaise. It will be quite a night huh?" Emma nodded and they ate their dinner. There weren't anymore questions for Hermione, much to her surprise, until dessert was served. As they brought out the apple pie an ice cream, as Dylan asked a question.

"Hermione, when is your husband getting here? Or is he not coming?" He asked smirking. Hermione returned the smirk and answered.

"He'll be here at the reception. He said he is bringing my friends with him so expect a few more people." She said. They nodded and finished their dessert. They all headed into another room. It had a large dance floor and a few tables. There was a DJ and a disco ball. They walked in and started chatting. Hermione and her cousins were sitting at a table talking. It was more like Hermione was rolling her eyes at half of the things they said while they talked, when a Italian man with brown hair walked up to them. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie. The girls at the table smiled at the handsome man coming to them. They thought he was going to ask one of them to dance. Hermione was completely oblivious to who was coming towards them until a hand stuck right up in her face.

"Hey Granger. May I have this dance?" He asked Hermione.

She glanced up from her nails, which she was observing like her life depended on it. When she saw who the question was coming from, she stood up, straitened her dress and crossed her arms.

"Zabini you would think that after 6 years, you would start calling be Hermione." She said grinning.

"I will once you start call me Blaise." He said ginning back.

"Wait do you two know each other?" Grace asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

" No I have no idea who this man is and I'm just talking him like I do because I'm a great guesser. YEs of course I do. Blaise, these are my cousins, Marcus, Alina, Joey, Dylan, Jessica and Grace, this is Blaise Zabini." She said. Blaise laughed at Hermione's sarcasm.  
"So Granger, about that dance." He held out his hand again. Before she could take it, another boy walked up. He had pitch black hair, which as extremely messy. He had glasses that covered his green eyes. He as well was wearing a clack suit, only he was wearing a red an gold tie.

"Actually Zabini, I think she is going to dance with me. Hermione will you dance with me?" He asked. Hermione laughed as Blaise glare at the other boy, while the other boy half glared at Blaise and smiled at Hermione. They started arguing on who would dance with Hermione.

"Hello Harry nice to see you too. Anyways what is up with this dancing with me thing?" She asked. Before either of the two boys could answer, two woman walked up. One was in a simple black dress and black heels. She had striking red hair and was very short. The other was wearing a green dress and silver heels. She had black hair and looked pregnant. The one in the green dress came up and hit Blaise on the back of the head while the other woman hit Harry.

"Seriously, we haven't been here five minutes and your already fighting! Why are you fightoing? Hello Hermione." The pregnant one said.

"Hello Pansy, Ginny. Blaise and Harry here were arguing about who got to dance with me first. Do I even get a say in this?"

"No. Blaise I think I should dance with Hermione. She is my best friend!" Harry said.

"That might be Potter, but her husband is mine and she is a friend of mine too." Blaise said.

"So who will is be?" Ginny asked.

"That would be me." Said a man with red hair as he walked through the four people and grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out to the dance floor. Like the other men, he was wearing a black suit and he was wearing a red and gold tie similar to Harry's. While the two were dancing the four stared in shock.

"Damn, never thought I'd see the day when Ron Weasley became smooth enough to do that." Blaise said. Pansy slapped him on the arm and then dragged him to the dance floor. Ginny did the same to Harry. As the six of the dance, Hermione's cousins stared in envy, not able to say a word yet. The song went on for another 3 minute before it ended and the six of them walked back over towards the table. Hermione's cousins were watching and when they got close started hearing the conversation.

"Pansy, hows Jake? I'm sorry I missed the party, Draco dragged me to work. And how about the little one." She asked pointing at Pansy's stomach.

"Jake's doing well, he missed you though. He keeps asking when Aunt Mione' will bring him a present. The boy is so spoiled sometime. Anyways, SHE is doing amazing." Pansy said, pointing at her stomach. Hermione gasped and hugged Pansy.

"It's a girl! Oh my god, we have to go shopping, I'm taking you to get all sorts of things! Oh I'm so glad it's a girl." Hermione said rambling. The five others laughed at her antics.

"Hermione, we actually had a question for you. Would you like to be her godmother? We thought since Ginny is Jake's, then you should be for this one." Pansy said. Hermione squealed, causing a couple of people to turn.

"Yes of course. Hey, have you come up with a name?" Hermione asked.

"We're naming her Chloe Marie Zabini." Blaise said.

"I like it. Of course I'll be the godmother. Anyways, Ginny hows James and Albus? I heard James is excited about starting school." She said.

"He is, I swear that kid will be the death of that school, though. He is worse then Sirius and thats saying something." She said. Hermione laughed but before she could conntinue her conversation, Jessica ran in, who went outside a moment ago.

"Draco Malfoy is in the lobby and he was asking for the Granger family reunion. I wonder why." She said. Hermione's smile grew larger then it already was and she stared walking towards the door. The rest of her family was already there to greet the Malfoy heir. Jessica, Grace and Alina were front and center. All of a sudden, a tall, muscular blond walked through the door. Unlike the three other men, he was wearing a tuxedo with a tie mixed with green, silver, red, and gold. His hair was bright blond and it was hanging messily. He looked around at the 18 people standing in front of him. Before he could say something though, Jessica did.

"Hello, I'm Jessica. You must be Draco Malfoy. It's so nice to meet you. Such an honor." As Jessica kept rambling, Draco didn't seem to care. He was still looking through the people. After eventually giving up, he turned to the rambling girl.

"Yeah, Yeah, Hello Jessica. I am looking for someone though. Could you tell me where Hermione Granger is? She should have some friends with her here as well." He said. Jessica looked like she was about to protest, when all of a sudden Hermione walked through the many people along with Harry, Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Blaise and her parents.

"Hey mate, you took forever. I started to doubt you would come." Blaise said.

"Blaise, never doubt me, you will always be disappointed. I always show up when I need to." He said. Pansy walked up and hugged Draco before standing next to Blaise. Harry and Ron shook his hands before on and Ginny hugged him as well. Hermione was now the only one standing there.

"Malfoy, you took forever. I swear to Merlin, I'm going to kill you. I had to deal with those tow bickering-" She said pointing to Blaise and Harry. "And I had to dance with who seemed to be the worst dancer on earth. No offense Ron, sorry to tell you, but you suck at dancing. I feel utterly sad for Luna." She said smirking at the seething boy before turning her attention back to the blond.

"Malfoy, where were you?" She asked.

"I was getting you something love. You cant really be mad at me for that can you Granger. I mean if I was getting you something, doesn't it make it your fault?" He said grinning. Hermione however was not amused. Knowing this, the five others took at step back as well as Emma and Dan. Emma rolled her eyes at the blonds stupid banter. He should know by now not to say something like that to Hermione.

"MY FAULT! Idiot, you don't know when to stop do you? I don't need anything new. But NO you decided it was a goo time to buy me something on the one night I wanted YOU here! It baffles me that you were head boy Malfoy." She said. Draco just kept on smirking. He was about to say something else, where Jessica started talking again.

"Hermy, don't talk to him like that! You don't have a right to!" She said. The five friends shook their heads and took another step back. But instead of Hermione lashing out, it was Draco.

"Hey you, don't talk to her like that! It's not her that doesn't have a right to talk to me like that, it's me who shouldn't be late and then I wouldn't need to be talked to like that! She had more then a right to talk to me like that! Anyways, if you don't want to end up without a job in the next few days, I would stop calling my _**WIFE**_ Hermy and step away from me. It is obvious that your trying to get me to look at you, but it is useless. I only have eyes for one woman." He said looking at Hermione who was looking at him with love in her eyes. Hen he said that, the rest of the Granger family looked like they were going to pass out, while Jessica, Grace and Alina looked like they wanted to cry. Before anyone could start asking questions, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Emma and Dan walked off.

When they walked about fifteen feet away, the rest of the Granger family turned to look at the once bossy bucktoothed bookworm and her husband who were talking and laughing with their friends and Hermione's parents. The rest of the Granger family made sure to never mess with Hermione or her family ever again. Over the years, they would hear about the Malfoy's in their favorite magazine. After the reunion they came out with the marriage which they kept under wraps for so long. They heard news of Hermione bearing her first child named Joshua. They heard of the news that Malfoy Industries hired a new CEO, which happened to be one Hermione Granger-Malfoy, while the Malfoy family starting working on other projects. They heard news of Hermione giving birth to their next two children who were twins named Brandon and Emily. They heard news that Hermione and Draco would be investing in many charities. Jessica and Grace watched over the years as their life turned out not so good, while their annoying cousin, in their eyes, thrived. Jessica and Grace watched as Hermione and Draco became famous and loved all around the world. Jessica and Grace watched as Hermione Granger-Malfoy got everything she ever wanted in life.

 **The end! I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing my first one-shot. I know it is really long, but oh well! Deal with it! Anyways, I'll be posting the first chapter of a new story tomorrow but I ccan't tell you what it is about because I haven't decided yet! Sorry! ;)**


End file.
